Ash Ketchum: The Fanfic
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Ash Ketchum, a secret agent sent by the President of Japan to prevent Second Impact through the use of a Radioactive Moon Stone. His nemesis, Shinji Ikari. [OneShot Directed by Taichi Yagami. With Anime Characters Cameo appearences.]


**Scene: ****Forest** **Fire - ****Viridian** **Forest**

A forest fire was taking place and a fire engine has reached the site, with the hero, Ash Ketchum _(Pokémon)_, jumping off the back of the fire truck and analyses the fire. At that moment, Ash's girlfriend, Misty _(Pokémon)_ arrived by bicycle.

"Ash, no! You've got an urgent business to take care of," Misty said.

But Ash didn't hear her and raced into the fire. Without thinking, Misty followed Ash. As Ash ran through the fire, he finds a burnt body. Ash tries to feel for a pulse as Misty reached him.

"There is no pulse. He's dead," Ash declared.

"Ash, we have to go. You know how much I hate fires."

"You're right..." Ash was about to leave when he noticed something. "Hang on. I might be able to do something."

Misty tried to stop Ash. "Ash, don't be a fool," Misty said, "No one can just simply change the destiny of this man."

"And that no one destiny changer is me!" Ash said.

Misty smiled, knowing that Ash wouldn't do stupid things without a reason.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuka Soryu Langley _(Neon Genesis Evangelion)_, an ace reporter, was reporting at the fire on camera. 

_Asuka's V/O: A man who refused to give me his name has planned to do something that no man destiny changer has ever done before. _

Asuka was facing the camera.

_Asuka: Bringing someone back to life without the use of a __Phoenix_ _Down or anything __Phoenix_ _related. Something I've never seen before in my life. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have never believed it. _

Ash was carrying the burnt dead body which has started breathing again.

"He saved me!" the man said, "I'll never forget this, sir. Keitaro Urashima is very grateful for what you have done. What is your name?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you," Ash said as he puts Keitaro _(Love Hina)_ into the back of an ambulance. Then the cameraman and Asuka walked to Ash.

"Excuse me, sir!" Asuka called out as Ash looked at his watch.

"Mist, can we make it to Mt. Moon Space Center in ten minutes?"

"At least," Misty said, looking at a map.

"Sir, what happened in there? Are you a medical doctor?" Ash looked at Asuka.

"Who wants to know?" Ash asked.

"Asuka Soryu Langley, KERO News on KNNNN."

Ash looked into Asuka's eyes, not noticing Misty crushing the map in her hand.

"Why don't you tag along with us, Asuka? You might get a good scoop."

"Really?"

"Come on, Ash." Misty said impatiently.

"Of course. Follow us."

Misty was on her bike. "Ash! We have less than ten minutes to save Kanto!"

Asuka looked at Ash. "Your name is Ash. Any more?"

"Ketchum...Ash 'Satoshi Kastumoto' Ketchum."

* * *

_**Cheap Opening Title by Taichi Yagami (from Digimon) ** _

**Ash Ketchum - The Fanfic **

_AFanficby PikaFlash _

**Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners.**

Directed by Taichi K. Yagami

Additional Directions by Hikari Yagami-Takashi _(Digimon)_

* * *

**Scene: A Year Later - A Home in ****Pallet** **Town**

Ash was sitting under an umbrella, enjoying the mountain scenery and reading a book when his servant, Pikachu _(Pokémon)_, brings in the President of Japan, Metabee _(Medabots)_ and General Agumon _(Digimon)_. The President and General walked to Ash.

Ash looks up and said, "Gentlemen, it's so nice to see you here after a year has gone by. Want some tea? Pikachu!"

"No need for tea, Ash," President Metabee said.

"Never mind, Pikachu!" Pikachu walked away.

"Sorry to disturb you on your holiday, Ash."

"Not to worry. I was reading the latest Harry Potter book," Ash explained, "I can't wait to see how it turns out."

"You might have to wait," Metabee said. "We have our own problem." "And how it turns out depends on our main character...you," Agumon added.

"Well, take a seat. After all, you must be tired from that long journey."

Agumon and Metabee sat down on the garden furniture and Metabee started. "Here's the story. Recently, there have been a series of strange events. Dragon Ball Z characters disappearing off the face of this universe, an unusually high rainfall in Server and the tides acting funny."

"Naturally, we thought it was just special effects," Agumon said.

"True, but..." Metabee paused and gives a look at Agumon.

"But what, Mr. President?" Ash asked.

"Professor Gary Oak was kidnapped."

"Not the Professor of the Secret Pokémon Research Lab?"

"It's him, alright."

Ash stood up and shakes his fact towards the mountain. "Curse you, Ikari!"

"That's what we thought," Metabee said, "but Shinji Ikari is in prison for over the last two years for crimes against humanity, Pokémons, Digimons and whatever that has intelligence. He's not due for parole until the Earth's South pole ends up North."

Ash was confused. "Wa?"

"Yes."

"Where is this prison you speak of?

"Prison Island off the coast of Okinawa," Agumon explained. "Its Japan's equivalent to Alcatraz in San Francisco. The most inescapable and Maximum security in Asia. He can't escape."

"Trying would only make it worst for him," Metabee said.

Ash walks to the President and General. "I don't know, Mr. President. Harry Potter will not be finished until I solve this case."

* * *

**Scene: A limo on route to ****Prison** **Island** **off the coast of ****Okinawa**

A limo was on a long bridge towards Prison Island. In the limo, Ash was at the back with Metabee and Agumon. "Where's Misty?" Ash asked. The two didn't answer as they looked at each other, knowing that this was going to happen.

"Come on, you know Misty is the best communications expert I have and no one else knows how Shinji Ikari works more than Misty."

"Ash," Agumon said. "Its not my place to say it, but you broke her heart when you ran off with that news reporter a year ago."

"What! That was only an interview and a scoop! Only a scoop!"

Silence as the limo reaches a checkpoint on the bridge.

"I need her, Agumon," Ash sadly said.

Metabee nods at Agumon and Agumon tells Ash. "She's an entertainer at Cerulean Bar."

Ash sadly looks out of the window as it started to rain. "I remembered that Misty loves the rain."

The limo went past one final checkpoint. It had no problems as the President has authorised this visit and he's in the limo. "Welcome to Prison Island, Mr. Ketchum."

* * *

**Scene: Private Visiting Room **

Ash was sitting at a table in a room when Security Guard Motoko Aoyoma _(Love Hina)_ brings Shinji Ikari _(Neon Genesis Evangelion) _into the room in chains. Shinji sits opposite to Ash.

"Does the name of Gary Oak mean anything to you, Ikari?" Ash asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Shinji calmly said, "Who wants to know?"

Ash points at himself. "Me."

"I have nothing to say."

"You have a lot to say, Ikari."

"Hey, Ketchum, I was the third child. People predicted that I would cause Third Impact, but Second Impact never happened, so that doesn't mean anything to me, but..."

Shinji was interrupted when someone passed a tray of food to Motoko and Motoko puts it on the table in front of Shinji.

"But what, Ikari?"

"But nothing," Shinji said, and then started eating his meal. Ash stood up and watched Shinji from behind.

"Let me remind you that attempted mass genocide is also considered a crime in the Anime World, Ikari."

Shinji started eating the corn. "I like corn."

"Go on."

Shinji puts the corn cob down and said, "I'm a changed man now, Ketchum, believe me."

"A-HA! Believe this!" Ash suddenly grabbed Shinji's hair and pulled off the top of Shinji's head.

"Mr. Ketchum! Are you crazy?" Motoko asked in shock.

"Nope, just watch."

Ash pulls out a blue mass out of Shinji's head and slams it on the floor. Then, Ash takes the chair and hits the blue mass until it stops moving. As it turns out, the blue mass was not a brain. It was a Marril, the Water Mouse Pokémon from Johto.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"It's a Marril," Motoko answered.

"And Pokémons like these don't work alone..." Ash has a strange look on his face, just before Motoko screamed as Ash tries to open Motoko's head up.

* * *

**Scene: President's Limo on ****Prison** **Island** **Bridge**

The Limo was leaving Prison Island. Inside, Ash was reading a file.

"How did Ikari escape?" Agumon asked.

"He didn't. He was never on Prison Island ," Ash explained.

"What's your next move, Ketchum?"

"We're going to Cerulean City ..."

* * *

**Scene: Cerulean Bar **

The owner of Cerulean Bar, Tracey Sketchit _(Pokémon)_ was not pleased. Misty was late for work as she just arrived in a Psyduck suit.

"I'm sorry; Mr. Sketchit, but my sisters made me design some new dresses..."

"I don't care about your more popular sisters!" Tracey yelled out, "I pay you to sing on stage while the stand-up comedians and Pokémon acts get ready!"

"Yes, Mr. Sketchit."

"And if you do a much better performance, I might pay you double!"

_Announcer: And for our first act, a song_ by Cerulean City 's own Misty Waters!

Misty got on stage and the song starts.

Misty: _Out here in the quiet of the night,  
beneath the stars and moon  
We both we know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true _

As Misty was singing, Ash and Agumon entered the bar. Then Ash asked, "Why isn't the President joining us?"

"Would you find a President in a place like this?"

"Good rhetorical question, General," Ash said.

The moment Misty saw Ash entered the room, Misty's confidence suddenly disappeared and her song started to go wrong.

Misty: _You look at me, I look a-a-away..._

"Boo!" The crowd went and vegetables (and for some unknown reason, Kakarot _(Dragon Ball Z)_ threw Vegeta _(Dragon Ball Z)_) were thrown everywhere.

Backstage, Tracey is not a happy camper.

"I have to save Misty," Ash said.

Ash got on stage and continued Misty's song.

Ash:_ I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start  
__I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that you may break your heart. _

Misty: _Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
__I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you. _

Ash/Misty: _I practice all the thing I could say, line by line, every word.  
__I tell myself today could be the day, but everytime, I lose my nerve  
__I look at you, you look away.  
__I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.  
__I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that you may break your heart.  
__Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
__I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you. _

Misty: _Why, do you turn away? It must be, you're afraid like me. I'd try, but I can't  
__pretend that I don't feel for you the way I do. Can't you see... _

Ash/Misty: _I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.  
__I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that you may break your heart.  
__Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
__I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you. _

Misty: _I love you._

As the song finished, the people cheered and threw flowers on stage. Backstage, Misty looked at Ash.

"What are you doing here, Ash?"

"I'll answer that question later, Mist. Right now, I need your help to save the world!"

Tracey lands his hand on Ash's cap. "You don't need to save the world with my employee."

Ash slowly turns to Tracey and said, "Get your hand off my cap or I'll get ugly."

"You better listen to him, Mr. Sketchit," Misty warned.

"And if I don't?"

At that instant, Ash takes out a mallet from his jacket and hits Tracey in the face, sending him flying through a wall. Then, Ash and Misty embraced and kissed.

"Ash, please take me away from this place," Misty said.

"Sure, just tell me about the EVA Project."

* * *

**Scene: Misty's Flashback - EVA Project **

In the EVA Project lab, Misty and Shinji were working on some computers.

_Misty's V/O: We were working on using a space ship sent from __Mt._ _Moon_ _that can alter weather patterns and prevent Second Impact by firing laser beams at certain spots and if successful, the changing weather can turn deserts into forests. _

_Ash's V/O: Now that's what everyone should want. Endless supply of timber and food. _

_Misty's V/O: But in theory, its fine. In reality, impossible. One day, Shinji received a delivery. _

Shinji received a delivery by Delivery Girl Shinobu Maeha (Love Hina).

_Misty's V/O: When Shinji opened the package, inside was a strange stone. Not just any ordinary but a radioactive Moon Stone. The end result was that Shinji couldn't handle the power and lost it. _

The radioactive Moon Stone caused Shinji to faint as Misty and Shinobu clung onto each other in fear.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

**Scene: Cerulean Bar **

"So that's what made him go crazy," Ash said.

"Now that I finished, I want you to kiss me, Ash. Kiss me real hard."

Suddenly, there was an earthquake.

"Is the ground shaking or is it just me?" Misty asked.

At that instant, the Limo crashed through the wall and the President and General got out.

"We got bad news, Ash." Agumon takes out the readout from the laptop in the limo. "What do you think?"

Ash examines the paper. "It's a large amount of Electro-Magnetic waves coming from South of South City!"

"But its not possible," President Metabee said, "The gravity-defying and energy-shooting fighting there has ceased."

Ash then says, "An interesting turn of events...or is it?"

Everyone else was silent at the lame joke.

"Maybe it has something to do with Professor Gary Oak disappearing," Misty said.

"Of course!" Ash said as he fling the mallet away, hitting Tracey in the head again. "The Radioactive Moon Stone!"

Ash looks at the other. "I have to call in a favor from an old friend in the media."

Misty knows who Ash meant. "Oh no. For the love of Pika, please let it not be..."

"Yep," Ash said with a smile.

* * *

**Scene: "Asuka Soryu Langley Live!" on KNNNN **

Asuka was at a desk with richman Keitaro Urashima _(The burnt body in scene 1)_ and Ash. Keitaro was telling the audience about how Keitaro became the richman he is.

Keitaro: All thanks to my Grandmother who passed her inn to me, I have never felt so alive as an Innkeeper and an Archeologist. And if it weren't for Ash who saved me, even though I would have died in that fire, I would never have been here, talking to you. Thank you, Ash.

Ash: No, Mr. Urashima, it is I and the whole world who should thank you, for your contributions to charity by turning your old inn into a girls' dorm and started a space program that helped turn volcanic areas into hot spring resorts. Mr. Urashima, everyone.

The audience cheered. Asuka puts her hand on Ash's knee, not noticing Misty crushing a pre-written script for the show in her hand.

Asuka: Thank you, Mr. Ketchum. Mr. Urashima, you have been keeping out of the spotlight for a year. It is understandable that you needed to recover, but why did you choose today, the anniversary of your rescue, to go public?

Keitaro: Well, Ash told me about the recent earthquakes, strange weather and a radioactive moonstone and I didn't need to be a Todai student to put two and two together.

Asuka: Mr. Ketchum, what does this mean?

Ash: Well...

Ash looks at a camera and said, "Anime Characters of the World! A few years ago a special Moon Stone was discovered. Not only it's special, it was originally huge and crushed a few poor Clefairys. Thanks to Mr. Urashima's money, we were able to reduce its size into this small rock.

Ash takes out a glowing Moon Stone while wearing special gloves. "This is the special Moon Stone that is also radioactive!"

The audience was in a panic. "But not to worry, I am wearing special gloves which keep the radioactive material from harming and mutating me."

* * *

**Scene: Secret Hideout **

Meanwhile, a man in a white Plug Suit watches Ash holding the Moon Stone.

_Ash (on TV): And hence, this is why I am here. Professor Gary Oak was kidnapped and whoever is causing the strange weather patterns is none other than Shinji Ikari! _

_Asuka (on TV): Nani? Isn't Shinji Ikari in Prison? _

_Ash (on TV): Nope, that's not where he is. That is why we need the Anime Characters in the world to call... _

Shinji switched the TV off. Behind him was his henchwoman, Rei Ayanami _(Neon Genesis Evangelion)_, working on a machine.

"Time to move the plan ahead of schedule. Rei, launch my EVA."

Rei presses a button.

* * *

**Scene: Deleted by Tai **

**Scene: Deleted by Tai**

_(Director's Note: Some parts of the fanfic has been deleted by Tai because he said it is too expensive to shoot on camera) _

* * *

**Scene: Outside Ash's apartment **

Ash and Misty were walking outside the apartment looking at the beautiful evening sky.

"Look, Misty, isn't the moon beautiful." Ash pointed up. "Even though one of its stones is now radioactive."

"Hey look, a shooting star!" Both Ash and Misty watched the shooting star passed through the sky. "Did you make a wish, Ash?" Misty asked.

"My wish is that one day we can live together in a world that is full of peace and happiness that we can bring our children up in."

"Oh, Ash."

The two stopped outside Ash's apartment and kissed.

"Looks like this is my place. Good night, Mist."

"Good night, Ash. Sweet dreams."

Ash enters his apartment. Inside, he sees Asuka at a computer.

"Hold it right there, Asuka!"

Asuka looked up. "I just thought I could save time by reading your journal."

"12 Months is a long time," Ash said.

"Time to talk about what happened a year ago?"

"Time to go _'Oh MIKEY!'_"

Ash suddenly tackled an Arbok that entered the room. Ash was able to keep the Arbok from biting him and pushed Arbok into the toilet and flushing it down, starting the latest urban legend about an Arbok in the sewers. Back to Ash and Asuka, Asuka was crying.

"Your acting is so fake, Asuka," Ash said, "You sent that Arbok, didn't you?"

"But Ash, I would never hurt you. I love you," Asuka said.

"If you do know what love is, than what is this?" Ash quickly pulled off Asuka's head and pulls out a Torchic.

"Noooo! My darkest secret shame has been revealed!" A tear slips out from her eye and lands on her palm, as Asuka looked at the substance in confusion and sadness. "What is this strange thing I've never seen before?"

"Its something we humans call tears..."

Asuka became lifeless as the body drops onto the floor. As Ash intends to finish off Asuka's Torchic, Torchic suddenly shot out flames from its mouth, forcing Ash to jump out of the room, but not before accidentally pulling out a gas pipe and closing the front door due to some well-placed props, an explosion occurred in Ash's apartment.

* * *

**Scene: Deleted by Tai **

* * *

**Scene: ****Cerulean** **Park**

The next day, Misty was looking around the park for her Togepi.

"Togepi! Togepi!" As Misty walks past a tree, she sees something out of the ordinary. Misty used the tree as a cover as she sees Shinji leaving an EVA and enters into a secret entrance into a mountain. Misty sees Togepi and picks it up. "Togepi, I need you to go get Ash." Misty writes a note and gives it to Togepi. Togepi quickly left...

* * *

**Scene: Shinji's Secret hideout **

Rei was swinging a candy bar in front of Professor Gary Oak _(Pokémon)_, who was in a cage.

"That's enough taunting, Rei," Shinji ordered as he entered the hideout. "Leave the good professor alone. I can use special tricks which can put in subliminal messages to my victims and make them do my bidding."

"It won't work, Ikari." Gary said, "Nothing in this planet can make me talk."

"If that is the case, then I will use something that is not from this planet." Then Shinji gave his order, "Ayanami! The Radioactive Moon Stone!"

Rei pressed a button and a metal door opens up, revealing the Radioactive Moon Stone to a terrified Gary, a crazy Shinji and a clueless Rei.

* * *

**Scene: President of ****Japan** **'s office in ****Tokyo**

Ash was debriefing the President and General about what happened.

"In the end, she blew herself up in my apartment. Fortunately, the apartment was originally hers and I keep a copy of my journal with me on a disk."

"Very good, Ketchum," General Agumon said.

At that moment, a Togepi entered the office with a note.

"What the...?" Agumon said.

Ash looked at the Togepi. "Togepi? Togepi wouldn't come unless something is wrong! It's a note!"

Ash reads the note. "What's wrong, Ash? Trouble?" The President asked.

"No time to explain, Mr. President. General, do we still have the Ketchum Mobile?"

Agumon looked around, and then shrugs.

* * *

**Scene: ****Tokyo** **to Cerulean **

Ash was quickly driving the Ketchum Mobile with Togepi in a baby seat as he makes his way from Tokyo to Cerulean. Ash presses a Turbo button.

* * *

**Scene: Deleted **

* * *

**Scene: ****Cerulean** **Park**

It was already night when Ash reached Misty with Misty's Togepi.

"Ash!"

"Misty, I have a plan. Keep quiet and listen to me...

* * *

**Scene: Deleted by Tai **

**Scene: Deleted by Tai **

**Scene: Deleted by Tai **

_(Tai's note: The last few scenes deleted were because we couldn't afford it to shoot it and Motoko would kill us, but it played an important role in the fanfic, so here's a summary in a nutshell. Ash and Misty went straight to a conveniently-placed Kendo school and convinced a hundred or so Kendo Students to raid Shinji's hideout. Once inside, Shinji pressed a self-destruct button, destroying the entire base and in the process, capturing Ash and Misty using Shinji's EVA and went into another secret hideout. Using his special subliminal messages technique, he convinced Ash if he could play a game of Duel Monsters. As a result, Ash becomes a mind slave to Shinji.) _

* * *

**Scene: Shinji's other secret Hideout **

Ash was drawing one Yu-Gi-Oh card at a time and putting the card into the graveyard while Misty and Gary were tied to chairs.

"Little Misty, I wouldn't bother about looking at Ashy Boy for help. One he draws the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Card..."

Shinji did an evil laugh and Rei was calmly pressing some buttons.

"You're mad," Gary said.

"You won't get away with this, Ikari," Misty added.

"But I will get away," Shinji said, "See, you can't escape and Ketchum can't think for himself. It will be too late because Gary has reprogrammed the Lugia Satellite!"

" Gary , you didn't!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice. Being his mind slave for a short while didn't really make me have control over myself."

Shinji continued. "With the Lugia Satellite in place, I can control the weather, causing floods, rain, droughts! All with just one button!" At the machine, Rei give a very evil smile.

"Oh no! You're really mad!" Misty said.

"Mad, am I? What if I show you who is truly mad."

"Misty, the Lugia Satellite was only a distraction. His true intention is to absorb the power of the Radioactive Moon Stone to initiate Second Impact," Gary explained.

"The Radioactive Moon Stone!"

"You're much smarter than I thought, Professor." Shinji said, "Your prize will be you being the first one to die!

Shinji takes out a gun, but at that moment, Ash draws the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card. At that moment, Ash's eyes turned red and he growled.

"Come to think of it, why not let Ash do the job. Ash, kill them." Shinji puts the radioactive Moon Stone into a lead case and leaves. Ash takes out a mallet and prepares for his kill.

"Ash! It's me, your old friend, Gary! Remember? We studied together at Pokémon Tech!"

It had no effect on Ash.

"Is there nothing that can save us?" Gary wailed in despair.

"Shut up, I have a plan," Misty said. Then, she started singing.

Misty: _I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.  
__I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that you may break your heart.  
__Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
__I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you. _

Suddenly, Ash regained his senses.

"Hey, what am I doing here with my mallet in my hand?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Ash, get us out of these ropes. Shinji is escaping!" Misty explained.

Ash quickly released Misty and Gary.

"We have to make our way to the escape pods we sore on our way in. Tell me everything along the way."

"Glad to see you are well, Ash," Gary said.

The three characters make their escape.

* * *

**Scene: Deleted by Tai **

**Scene: Deleted by Tai **

* * *

**Scene: Tokyo-3 **

Ash popped out of a lake in some scuba gear. Misty and Gary followed.

"So that's it. Shinji intends to use Tokyo-3 as part of his plan."

* * *

**Scene: President's Office in ****Tokyo**

Gary was telling the President and General about what happened in the last few scenes.

"And that's what happened to me." Gary finished.

"I see. So Ketchum wants me to go to Mt. Moon Space Center and wait for him to turn up and realign the Lugia satellite," Metabee said. "Why?" Agumon asked.

"This is no time for questions, sir! We must hurry!" Gary said as everyone left the office.

* * *

**Scene: Shinji's base at the Ruins of Tokyo-3 **

In the Shinji's Tokyo-3 base, Ash was looking around for Shinji, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then Ash sees a computer. Suddenly, a voice came from the computer speakers._ (Voice provided by Serena Tuskino (Sailor Moon))_

_Computer: Ash Ketchum! _

"Who's that!"

_Computer: I am the voice of the Fanfiction Author. I know you are searching for the one they called Shinji Ikari. _

"Do you know where he is?"

_Computer: He's upstairs on the top of that old church. Anyway, I now got to get back to playing Counter-Strike... _

* * *

**Scene: ****Old** **Church** **in Tokyo-3 **

In a giant church bell, Shinji picked up a briefcase and was about to leave when Ash entered the bell.

"Ketchum? How many times do I have to get rid of you?"

Ash points at Shinji and said, "I want the secret codes you used to alter the Lugia Satellite's course and I want them now!"

Shinji laughed. "The codes you want is in this briefcase," Shinji said as he pointed a briefcase handcuffed to his left hand. "But I placed an N2 bomb on the handcuff. One false move and we'll be in a smoking crater..."

"Then smoking crater this!"

Ash takes out his mallet and attempts to hit Shinji in the face, but Shinji dodged the mallet, but the mallet hit the bell, causing a loud deafening noise. Ash and Shinji covered their ears, but Shinji quickly regains his bearings and tackled Ash down to the floor. Both guys rolled out of the bell and resumed their battle. Shinji landed a cheap shot at Ash's face and pushed him off the roof. Shinji looked down and did an evil Vegeta laugh and did a mock salute at our fallen hero.

"Farewell...Mr. Ketchum."

Shinji quickly escaped...

* * *

**Scene: Deleted by Tai **

_(Tai's note: This is also an important scene but it's too long and expensive for me to film it. But since it's important, here's the summary. Ash cheated death thanks to a Latias (A Pokémon) that just flew by. Ash and Shinji were able to continue their fight and the N2 Bomb went off but thanks to the Latias, Ash was able to escape. Just that one scene would make this fanfic impossible to be seen. Our accountant, Naru Narusegawa, told us that we won't even be able to afford anyone who has SFX involvement in NGE, let alone fly any of them over to the set. Back to the story, Ash safely landed and was able to catch a cab to __Mt._ _Moon_ _. Oh, and there is a rabid Sora Takenouchi in the back seat for some unknown reason.) _

* * *

**Scene: ****Mt.** **Moon** **Space** **Center**

A lot of characters were in a giant room with three supercomputers _(called the LEGENDARY Supercomputers with the names of "Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres")_ were monitoring the course of the Lugia Satellite.

President Metabee and General Agumon were watching Misty, Gary and a group of military officers working with the computers.

"Do you think Ketchum will be here on time, General?" Metabee asked.

"Well, from our experiences, he never let us down before, sir," Agumon said. "After all, he is the main character of this fanfic."

Gary was monitoring the satellite's movements. "Lugia is in place!"

* * *

**Scene: Deleted by Tai **

* * *

**Scene: ****Outside** **Mt.** **Moon** **Space** **Center**

A limo stopped in front of the Space Center and the driver gets out and opens the door for Keitaro Urashima, who gets out and walks into the building.

Once inside, Keitaro walks up to the President and General.

"Where's Ash?" Keitaro asked. "I've got enough guts to say that I am worried about what's going to happen next."

Agumon looked at a clock. "Well, he said he'll be here at 4, Mr. Urashima. I know he'll come.

Keitaro looked at the maps of Japan and Kanto and said, "He's better be here...or it will be the end of the world."

Misty was at a communications console listening into some headphones and sent out messages. Then, one important message was received and Misty looked up. "Everyone, I'm getting a signal from the Lugia Satellite."

* * *

**Scene: Deleted by Tai **

* * *

**Scene: ****Outside** **Mt.** **Moon** **Space** **Center**

Agumon was looking around for Ash and the President walked up to Agumon. "Anything to report, General?" Metabee asked.

"Still no sign of him, Mr. President," Agumon replied. "Now I'm beginning to get worried. Without him, we can't even start..."

"I know, General."

Misty was buying a drink at the vending machine when she sees a cab screeching to a halt outside the Space Center , spraying dirt everywhere. Ash jumps out, with the driver _(Yugi Moto from Yu-Gi-Oh)_. A rabid Sora Takenouchi _(Digimon)_ was in the back seat.

"He's here!" Misty called out.

Ash quickly went inside with Misty, Agumon and Metabee into the room and everyone quickly went to their stations. Keitaro just walked out of the toilet when he sees that something has happened. "What did I miss?" Keitaro asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Urashima," Ash said. "You're just in time for the kickoff."

"Ash! Are you going to save my life again?"

"Yes, and by preventing Second Impact, saving countless Anime Character lives," Ash explained. Then, Ash gave out his orders, "Prepare to set up the satellite dish from down here and load the data into the LEGENDARY Supercomputers Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres to calibrate the signal!"

Ash then looks at his friend Gary and said, " Gary , lets hope your days at Pokémon Tech can aid us in this time of need."

"Well, it never let me down so far, Ash," Gary replied.

"And Mr. Urashima?"

Keitaro looks at Ash out of confusion.

"There's a better view for you next the President's seat for you to watch what we're doing.

Keitaro sat on a chair next to Metabee's seat. Misty was at the communications device next to Keitaro.

"Excuse me, Miss Misty, but what is going on?"

Misty whispered to Keitaro. "Last week, one of our space satellites Ho-oh picked up a message from an unknown place. The message said that the other satellite has gone out of control and is heading to the planet."

"The Lugia Satellite," Keitaro said.

Misty had a surprised look on her face. "But how..." Keitaro explained, "It was in the papers."

Misty continued. "Anyway, Ash has worked out that if we could use the satellite dish from down here to shoot a laser beam at the Lugia satellite at a certain hour on a certain day, it will bounce off the Ho-oh satellite and send the Lugia satellite on a different course. A bit confusing with so many satellites but it's a long shot."

"I agree," Keitaro said. "Very confusing."

General Agumon received a printout from the console and calls out for everyone to be quiet.

"Everybody! It is time. The settings of the dish is very important. Any slight change to it could wipe out the very face of this planet."

Agumon gives Ash the printout. Keitaro and Misty were staring at Ash. President Metabee yawned. Cab driver Yugi was clueless. The clock reads 3:59 pm. Ash walks to the console and puts in the settings. 3:59 :58. Ash presses the confirm button. Within a second, the settings were in and the laser was fired. Ash looked up and smiled.

"We're saved."

Everyone cheered. Keitaro opens a champagne bottle. General Agumon gave a big sigh. President Metabee prepares for a Press Conference. Misty quickly left her console and hugs Ash. Then Ash said, "Now that this is done, I can get back to reading Harry Potter."

At that moment, the Rabid Sora Takenouchi burst into the room and chased everyone around.

**End of Fanfic: Deleted by Tai **

* * *

**Credits: Used by whatever money that was left from our budget**  
**_Cast of Characters: _**

Hero - Ash 'Satoshi Kastumoto' Ketchum (PKMN)  
Hero's Girlfriend - Misty (PKMN)  
Ace Reporter - Asuka Soryu Langley (NGE)  
Burnt body - Keitaro Urashima (LH)  
Servant - Pikachu (PKMN)  
President of Japan - Metabee (MEDA)  
General - Agumon (DGMN)  
Prison Security Guard - Motoko Aoyoma (LH)  
Bad Guy - Shinji Ikari (NGE)  
Fake Shinji's Brain - Marril (PKMN)  
Owner of Cerulean Bar - Tracey Sketchit (PKMN)  
Kakarot Cameo - Goku (DBZ)  
Vegeta Cameo - Vegeta (DBZ)  
Delivery Girl - Shinobu Maeha (LH)  
Henchwoman - Rei Ayanami (NGE)  
Asuka's Brain - Torchic (PKMN)  
Misty's Pet - Togepi (PKMN)  
Professor - Gary Oak (PKMN)  
Voice from computer speakers - Serena Tuskino (SM)  
Cab Driver - Yugi Moto (YGO)  
Rabid Sora Takenouchi - Herself (DGMN)

Director - Taichi K. Yagami (DGMN)  
Additional Director - Hikari Yagami-Takashi (DGMN)


End file.
